


The Pipeline

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day Five, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Love, One Shot, One True Pairing, Romance, Sex, Smut, Snowells, Snowellsweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Things take an interesting turn with a trip to the pipeline.





	The Pipeline

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own the flash, I do own however, any errors found lurking here. 
> 
> Written for Snowellsweek2018, day five, prompt chosen- I know you.

_She pressed her head back against the tangle of sheets she was sprawled on, her eyes closed as the touch of lips, tongue and teeth trailed along the length of her left leg. As he moved up, the sensations of kisses, licks and nips had her squirming beneath him. His eyes were dark, pupils blown yet held a playfulness as he glanced up at her, a knowing smirk crossing his lips as they pressed against her skin. Hooking his hands under her knees he drew them apart slowly and settled between them. Lifting her head from the sheets, she met his eyes for the briefest of moments before he dropped his head to her centre, the gesture dragging a ragged gasp from her as her eyes slammed shut, all her attention focused on the man between her legs and the pleasure he was giving her._  
  
Caitlin opens her eyes, the brightness and the coolness of the med bay a stark contrast to the dimly lit and warmth of her apartment in her memory of the night before. She can feel her skin reddening as a blush creeps up into her pale cheeks, at the thought of last night and she can't hide the heat she feels, especially between her legs. Pressing her thighs together she comes to the obvious conclusion that wants him again. Which isn't something new. Over the last two weeks since they had first sleep together after a quiet dinner, it seems like she wants him all the time.

Glancing out into the cortex she sees the room still deserted which means Iris and Barry still haven't arrived back yet and that kind of makes the decision for her. Reaching to her left she picks up her phone, scrolling through the contacts until she finds his name and handsome face staring back at her before selecting the text option.  
  
_'Hey, are you busy?'_ she waits, looking at the screen for a few moments before an answer comes through.  
  
_'Not really, just conducting some checks on the pipeline.'_  
  
_'Oh, sorry if I'm interrupting.'_  
  
_'You're not. What's wrong?'  
  
'Nothing's wrong.'  
  
'Caitlin, I know you and I know when something is bothering you.'  
_  
She pauses as she looks down at her screen, seeing the brief conversation between them and seeing none of it covers the topic of what she wants to discuss. She shouldn't really because they're at work but... her fingers moved over the screen.  
  
_'I want you.'_  
  
There its sent and now she just has to wait and it isn't long before her phone vibrates in her hand.  
  
_'I know.'_  
  
His response makes her roll her eyes because it's such an answer he'd give and he doesn't disappoint. She's just about to write something in reply when he texts again.  
  
_'Ramon's not here, so why don't you come down and I can maybe help you with that.'  
  
'Maybe, huh?'  
  
'Definitely.'  
_  
Caitlin smirks at the assurance, sets down her phone and stands up. Slipping off her lab coat she heads for the door. The journey is quiet and quick as she takes the familiar route down to the now empty pipeline, all the previous tenants are now safely tucked away at Iron Heights. Upon entering the pipeline she glances both ways not seeing the man she is in search for until she turns the corner and suddenly she finds herself pressed back again the wall with Harry against her.  
  
She sighs in appreciation and relief when immediately his mouth is against hers, demanding and hot, his tongue chasing after hers. His hands slide up under her dress and suddenly she's _so_ glad she decided to wear it as his fingers hook under her panties before pulling them down. Caitlin absently kicks them away and is thrilled when his hand lands between her legs almost instantly, wasting no time in touching her.  
  
Harry groans when he feels how wet she is, how ready she is for him. Tearing away his mouth he drags his lips over her jaw. "So wet for me," he teases, his voice low and gruff against her skin.  
  
"Yessss," Caitlin drags the word out, tilting her hips when he slips a finger into her. Her own curl into his t shirt before she drags it up and over his head, tossing it aside before her hands are on him, nails dragging up his spine as he fucks her with his fingers against the wall. The movements of his hand is almost languid how slow he moves and it drives her crazy, so crazy that she shakes her head, reaching down to pull away his hand.  
  
Harry lifts his head from her chest, where he had dragged down the sleeves of her dress and had been paying attention to her breasts. "What's wrong?" he asks looking at her in concern.  
  
Caitlin shakes her head, slightly breathless as she reaches for his waist, fingers fumbling in her frantic attempts to get his belt undone then his zipper. Once she has them open, she pushes them far enough down so he's free, her hand wrapping around him in a gentle but sure grip. Locking eyes with the man in front of her, a silent conversation takes place before Harry's hands are at the back of her thighs. Lifting her up, Caitlin wraps her legs around him and with her hand still wrapped around him she guides him into place. With his eyes locked with hers, Harry pushes forward only stopping when he's buried fully inside of her. There's a brief moment of pause, a fraction of a second really and then he starts to move. His pace is steady, slow deep thrusts into her. Closing the tiny gap between them, he presses his mouth to hers, swallowing her whimpers and moans as they move against each other. They stay like that for awhile before she feels the pressure starting to build, getting closer and closer to where they want to be.

"Close... harder Harry... please," Caitlin almost begs him, head falling back against the wall behind her and her begging is rewarded as Harry does exactly as she asks. Upping his pace, his thrusts are almost relentless, harder and deeper, his left hand going between them to move over her clit. After that it doesn't take long before she's falling over the edge, her orgasm hitting her intensely hard, her inner muscles tightening around Harry and a few more strokes into her and he's following her into the sweet oblivion as he falls over the edge.

The pipeline is quiet, the only sounds are that of the heavily breathing couple pressed up against the wall. A wall that is doing a very good job of holding them up as Harry slumps into Caitlin. Eventually and rather reluctantly, Harry lowers her to the floor with a groan, his lips finding hers, softly kissing her.

"Okay?"

Caitlin straightens her dress as she nods, her legs feeling like jello under her as she bends down to pick up her discarded panties and Harry's t shirt. "I'm good," she watches him lift his jeans back into place, do up his zipper then his belt. She hands him his shirt and leans back against the wall. "I could use a shower, I smell like sex."

Harry smirks, slipping the t shirt over his head. "We could both use a shower, want to join me?"

Caitlin laughs, her hand running down his chest as she steps closer to him. "I know you and I know it won't be a simple shower."

"You do know me well," Harry tells her with a smile, leaning in to kiss her. "so, shower then?"

"Maybe a..." whatever else she is about to say is cut off by an alarm blaring throughout the pipeline. "Maybe not," Caitlin sighs, her forehead drops to the crook of his neck, "I knew it wasn't going to stay quiet for long."

Harry met her sigh with one of his own, "we should go up before they get back here."

"Rain check on the shower?"

"Definitely," Harry says as he steps away and starts to lead the way out of the pipeline, a very satisfied Caitlin at his side. Both looking forward to later and what's to come...

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, any thoughts?.... More tomorrow. :)


End file.
